deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Torque
Torque is main protagonist of the first and third-person shooter psychological horror video games The Suffering ''and ''The Suffering: Ties That Bind. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Freddy Krueger vs Torque' (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Aarbron (Shadow of the Beast) *Alice Liddell (Alice: Madness Returns) *Guts (Berserk) *Not Important (Hatred) *Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) *The Postal Dude (Postal) History Ever since he was a boy, Torque has been plagued with episodes of dementia and blackouts courtesy of an alternate personality known as Blackmore. Torque was sentenced to die for killing his ex-wife, Carmen, and his two sons, Cory and Malcolm, a crime he does not remember committing. As a result, Torque was sent to Abbot State Penitentiary on Carnate Island. However, no sooner does he arrive in his cell, the island is hit with a tremendous earthquake, unleashing all kinds of demons and monsters. Faced with almost certain death, Torque was forced to battle the demons in order to escape the island, which he ultimately succeeded in doing, returning to his home in Baltimore. Unfortunately, a similar catastrophe had occurred on Baltimore, forcing Torque to once again battle the demons running rampant in the streets, as well as the demon within himself. Eventually, he would come into a final confrontation with Blackmore, in which the two battled for full control over the the one body they had been sharing. Physical Traits * Formerly worked at a sparring gym, keeping his body at peak physical condition. * Known for his extreme endurance, having killed multiple monsters at once. * Strong enough to beat a man to death with only his fists. * Has superb reflexes, having evaded attacks from enemies previously not within his line of sight and rallied after being thrown from a moving truck and landing on top of a large crate. * Should he become angry, and adrenaline kicks in, Torque's physicality increases dramatically. Skills and Powers * Mostly uses conventional weapons, specifically guns; however, he is capable of using anything he picks up as a weapon. * Torque can fight at close range, use items like shivs, fire-axes, large pipes, and even his fists. * Has the ability to transform into the Creature, increasing his strength and affording him both physical and supernatural powers. The appearance of the differs based on Torque's morality in the games. * As the Creature, Torque can create various shockwaves, shoot fire blasts, launch spikes and chains from the ground, summon cockroach-like monsters, create mounted machine guns on his back, and cause powerful cataclysmic blasts which are capable of destroy anything in close proximity to him. Strength of Will * When Torque transforms into the Creature, the transformation happens only in his mind; he himself does not actually become a beast. * Torque spent much of his previous life trying to hold the Creature back, but became reliant upon it during the events of his two games. * By the time of his sequel game, Torque is more able to call upon the Creature at will and use it against his enemies. * Similarly to the Hulk, Torque becomes stronger the angrier he becomes, making it harder to beat him physically and mentally. Trivia * Both ''The Suffering ''and ''The Suffering: The Ties That Bind ''feature an interactive storyline, allowing Torque's history to be influenced by the player's actions in the games, deciding how the game will end by extension. * Three endings are possible for each game: good, bad, and neutral. * Blackmore, Torque's evil side, was voiced by the late actor Michael Clarke Duncan. * It has been stated by the developers of Torque's two games that Torque is the kind of guy who can take on an army and be ready for more. Blackmore Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Main Protagonist Category:Gun Wielders Category:Horror Game Combatants